Back Through The Rabbit Hole
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts in Wonderland. Emilee and Even go back to Twilight with Riku, but what new enemies will they have to face and what challenges will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, someone wanted a sequel, so here it is. You know who you are!!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, just cosplays of the characters.**

**********

"Emilee!! Come on, Em, don't disappear on me again!"

"You realize you could just turn around, right?" I asked, leaning against the outside wall of the house behind my brother.

"Answer me next time," Even said, crossing his arms. His gaze turned to my left arm. "How's your cut doing?"

I unwrapped the strip of blue cloth covering part of my upper arm, the cut I'd gotten from Saix's claymore when I fought him slowly healing. It had been 2 months since I'd come back from Twilight and while my arms were free of tattoos I still had a silver Mickey head tattooed on my chest; remnants of the Kingdom Key.

"Mom and Dad won't like that you're hiding that," Even said as I covered it up again.

"I don't know why you call them that," I muttered. "Dilan and Arlene aren't our parents. They're foster parents."

"But they take care of us, you ingrateful little twerp," Even teased, rubbing the top of my head.

"They're really weird, though," I whined, the blonde following me as I walked out into my garden. "They're, like, really protective."

"Sounds like someone I know."

A smile broke out on my face, spinning around on my heel. A tall silver-haired teenager stood against the tall hedge, arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Riku!!" I exclaimed happily, giving the silverette a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

Riku didn't get a chance to answer before Even pulled me away, a small galre on his face. "Who the hell is this?" he practically growled.

"Quit being the overprotective brother, Ev," I said, pushing his hand away. "It's not a good look for you."

"Emilee!! Even!! Here now!!"

"Great, foster parents are callin'," I muttered.

"Foster parents?" Riku asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"They take care of us since we don't have parents of our own," I explained quickly, leading him out of the maze that was my garden and in through the back of the house.

"Emilee, who is this?" Dilan asked as we tried to sneak our way upstairs.

"Um…just a friend," I replied, leaving out the part about him being the reason I didn't have a giant cut across my stomach at the moment.

"Out," Arlene ordered, pointing at Riku then at the door.

"But—!"

"Out," Arlene ordered again. "Now."

"I'll be back tonight," Riku whispered in my ear. "We can go back to Twilight." He turned and walked back out of the house.

"Room," Arlene ordered. "Now."

"Bitch," I mumbled, walking upstairs with Even.

"She's gonna kill you if she ever hears you calling her that," the blonde said, following me into my room.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't happened yet, so I'm not too worried about it," I replied, flopping down on my bed. "You gonna stay here until Riku comes back?"

"He's not coming back," Even said, leaning back in my desk chair.

"You don't know him like I do," I said, glaring slightly at him.

"Remind me again how you know him," Even said.

I yawned, moving my hands behind my head. "I'll…explain…later," I mumbled, falling asleep. Even smiled, moving a blanket over me before moving back to the chair and falling asleep himself.

"Emilee. Emilee, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, staring up in Riku's sea-green ones. "Oh, hey, Riku," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What are ya doin' here?"

"You're either wasted or sleepy," Riku said, a small smile on his face. "And I'm gonna go with the 2nd one. Come on, we need to get going before someone catches me here."

"Even," I mumbled, looking over at the blonde practically passed out in my desk chair.

"How the hell am I supposed to wake him up?" Riku wondered, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Pull on the one strand of hair that's out of place at the top," I muttered, flinging my hand in his general direction. "The one that sticks straight up."

Riku shrugged, moving over and pulling on the strand of hair sticking straight up on top of my brother's head. "Shit!" the blonde cursed, jumping up. "What the hell, you bastard?!" He glared up at Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I told her I'd be back," the silverette said, walking back to my bed. "Come on, Em."

"I'm really sleepy, though," I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

"I got her," Even muttered, picking me up in his arms.

"Follow me," Riku said, sneaking downstairs and out the back of the house.

"And where the hell are we even going?" Even asked, shifting me in his arms as he followed the slightly shorter silverette into my garden.

"Twilight," Riku replied, a grin on his face as they walked through a small arch of blue flowers. "Home." He opened a wooden door with a golden keyhole on it, leading Even to the world he came from.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this place?" Even asked, readjusting his grip on me in his arms as he followed Riku down a narrow dirt path to the start of the vast forest that made up most of Twilight.

"Home," Riku said, smiling. "Emilee." I slowly opened my eyes, looking over at my friend. "Your marks are back."

I looked down at my arms, the tattoos standing for each of my Keyblades standing out against my pale skin. "Well, that's interesting," I muttered, Even setting me down on my feet. "Wait a minute! If we're in Twilight, that means Sora!!"

"Yeah," Riku said, laughing a little. "He's still living with Demyx over at the Blue Castle."

"And flower boy?" I asked as we started to run along that path that led toward Demyx's castle.

"Still banished with all the Heartless, Larxene, and Xemnas," Riku replied, skidding around a tight corner.

"Someone want to explain this whole conversation to me?" Even called up to us, trying to keep up.

"Long story short, I saved this place," I called back over my shoulder, flashing him a grin. "Go figure."

"Welcome back, Emilee," Lexaeus said, giving me a small smile as he opened up the main gates to the Blue Castle.

"Riku, is it?" Even asked as they followed me down the hallway. The silverette nodded. "Alright, then, Riku. I'm going to trust you against my better judgment because my sister seems to trust you a lot. Please make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Riku gave a small grin. "Don't even have to ask," he said, giving the blonde a firm handshake.

"Come on, slowpokes!" I called over my shoulder.

"Emilee!!"

"Sora!!"

The brunette raced over to me as I ran into the throne room, both of us hugging each other as tightly as humanly possible. "Welcome back, Riku," Zexion said, nodding his head at the silverette, he and Even walking in behind us.

"Still as hyper as ever, I see."

I turned to see Roxas leaning against Demyx's throne, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You know it, Roxy," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, only I can call him Roxy."

Axel walked up behind me, giving me a small pat on the head. "Sup, Miss Keybearer," he said.

"Still hanging around, Axel?" I asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"You know it, babe," Axel teased back, grinning.

"Call her that again and you will be back with flower boy," Riku growled, glaring at the taller redhead.

"Where's Demyx?" I asked, looking up at Zexion.

Zexion looked behind him as a dirty blonde walked up beside him and the throne. "Hey, Emilee," Demyx said, smiling as he gave a small wave. He looked at Even and cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. "Who's this?"

"This is my older brother, Even," I introduced, pushing the blonde forward slightly. "Ev, this is Roxas, Sora, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx, the Blue King of Twilight."

"Emilee's older brother, huh?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked Even up and down. "Don't look like it."

"Don't even think about starting anything, Axel," I threatened, holding out a hand palm-up. "You know what I'm capable of."

Axel smirked. "All too well," he said, taking a step back. "Backing down now."

"Anything interesting going on lately?" I asked, looking over at Demyx and Zexion.

"Well, actually…" Demyx bit his lower lip, looking over at the slatenette.

"That's the reason we sent Riku to get you," Zexion started to explain. "A new enemy has appeared here and is already close to freeing Marluxia, Larxene, and Xemnas from where they're kept."

"Name?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The precious little Keybearer wants to know my name? I'm honored."

I spun around to see a tall man with long silver hair standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" The man disappeared for a split second, moving so fast I couldn't see him. He appeared in front of me, using one slender finger to lift my chin to look up at him. "Sephiroth," he whispered almost inaudibly, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Sephiroth looked up to see Riku glaring at him, his hands clenched into fists. "Looks like I made the little boy angry," he mused. "Goodbye, Miss Keybearer." And with that, he disappeared again.

I didn't move, still stunned by the new enemy that had been presented to me. "Emilee," Riku said, moving up to stand in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, wiping a hand across my forehead where Sephiroth had kissed me.

"Sephiroth has been sending Heartless everywhere for the past week," Demyx said. "And now he's planning to free Marly, Larxene, and Xemnas!"

"We can't let that happen," Zexion said.

"No duh," I mumbled. "Anyone else that I need to be worried about?"

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo," Zexion replied. "You'll meet them soon enough. They work closely with Sephiroth and are not a force to be reckoned with."

I thought about it for a second, biting my lip. "I'll be back soon," I said, turning for the door.

"Wait a minute." Even grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him. "You're not actually considering going after them, are you?"

"I have to, Ev," I replied, shrugging his hand off. "I can't let Twilight down."

"But you could get killed!"

I sighed, pulling off the blue cloth around my upper arm. "This is what happened the last time I was here. It would've been a lot worse if I hadn't have done something to help this place. I need to do this." And with that, I walked off into the halls of the Blue Castle.

"Riku," Even said, the silverette stopping short and turning to face him, "keep her safe, please. Protect her."

Riku grinned, nodding. "With my life," he promised, turning back and heading after me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked, leaning back on my hands as I sat back on the bed in Riku's room.

"What do you mean, leaving?" Riku asked back, looking over his shoulder at me.

"I mean," I stood up, leaning forward on Oathkeeper and Oblivion, "when are we gonna go find Sephiroth?"

"We're not," the silverette said sternly. "We're not going to find Sephiroth because he could be another Marluxia and have someone like Saix to help him."

"But, Riku!" I pouted, looking at him with my best puppy-dog eyes. "I promise I won't get hurt!"

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "Even you can't promise that," he muttered, turning his gaze back to the bedroom door.

"Why do you keep looking at the door?" I asked. "There's nothing out there. Ev said he was gonna go exploring the castle and no one has come by in ages."

"If we go for a walk, will you be satisfied?" Riku asked.

I grinned, crossing both Keyblades across my back. "Race you to the garden out back!" I called over my shoulder, running out the door and down the hallway.

Riku smiled slightly, shaking his head as he followed me. "You love that garden too much," he muttered to himself, starting off in a fast run to catch up to me.

I laughed as I skid to a stop just behind a rose bush tall enough that I could stand and the bush would still be a few feet above me. I held my breath with a smile as I watched Riku race past me, turning around another corner to look for me.

"Sucker," I whispered to myself with a grin.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little Keybearer hiding all by herself?"

I spun around, frozen in place. A tall man with short shoulder-length silver hair dressed completely in black leather stood smirking behind me, his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry," he smirked again, noticing my expression, "I'm afraid I didn't give you the pleasure of knowing my name. Kadaj."

"Sephiroth," I whispered, my hands going to the Keyblades on my back.

"Ah ah ah," Kadaj scolded, his hand wrapping around my throat before I grabbed Oathkeeper or Oblivion. "Can't have you trying to hurt me, can I?"

I gasped slightly as the silverette tightened his grip on my throat and pushed me back into the rosebush; I was still in a tanktop and jeans with a pair of combat boots. The thorns pushed into the skin of my arms, drawing new blood that dribbled down my arms in slow streams.

"Sephiroth's been wondering how long it'd take for me to find you alone," Kadaj said. "Didn't think it'd be this easy. Especially with your little friend hanging around you."

"Ri-ku," I gasped, my eyes widening slightly.

Kadaj smirked. "Riku, is it?" he asked, not really looking for an answer. "Well, I'll be sure to give Riku a little goodbye present from you."

_Riku,_ I thought desperately before I completely blacked out from lack of air.

*****END*****

**I know it's kinda short, but I had an idea and wanted to get this out before I completely forgot the entire idea. The next chapters will be shorter. I swear on my GIR shirt. (waffles! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hee hee. I'm back. And I'm kinda sad. I haven't seen my sexy Zexy in DAYS! And I miss him so. *hugs pillow* **

**I also woke up at 9:30 in the morning to my mom's friend (who was sleeping over with her daughter in our basement) on my bed, leaning over me. Yeah. Not the way I wanted to wake up.**

*****START*****

"Emilee?" Riku grinned slightly, still looking for me in the gardens. "Em, come on. Where are you?" Turning a corner, he stopped short, hands clenching into fists at his side. Hanging from a few thorns from a tall rose bush was the cloth that used to cover my cut from Saix, a few spots of blood on it. "Kadaj."

.******.

I coughed slightly, opening my eyes to the darkness surrounding me. I could hear whispered voices not far from where I was and I strained my voice to hear.

"Was anyone around?"

"She was alone. Riku was looking for her."

"That annoying little brat."

"He's your brother."

"_Our_ brother."

"Shut up, Loz."

"Quiet, all of you."

My eyes widened slightly as the whispered voice of Sephiroth joined the conversation.

"Our brother is no concern of ours. Our concern is the Keybearer. Kadaj."

"I'm going."

My breath hitched in my throat when I heard footsteps growing closer, thoughts running through my head at incredible rates. _Riku? Brother? But, that means…_ The truth suddenly started screaming at me.

My head snapped up sharply when the door I hadn't noticed a foot away from me opened, a shadow cast in the light behind it. "So," Kadaj mused, crossing his arms in his amusement, "you're awake. How much did you hear?"

I didn't say anything, reaching back for Oblivion and Oathkeeper. I frowned, feeling just empty air behind me. "Where are my Keyblades?" I growled, deciding it'd be best to talk then just sit there and glare.

"You won't need them," Kadaj smirked, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. "How much did you hear?"

I switched back to not talking again, resisting as I was drug out of the room and to where Loz, Yazoo, and Sephiroth were. "Ah, Miss Keybearer," Sephiroth grinned, extending his hand to me. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Why am I here?" I growled, starting to glare at the taller male. My breath hitched in my throat as he took hold of my hand, pulling me into him.

Sephiroth smirked slightly, an amused look on his face. "And why should I answer your questions when you won't speak nicely to me?" He looked behind him at the other three. "Kadaj. Yazoo. Loz. Leave us." The three silver-haired males behind us nodded, reluctantly walking out of the room. Sephiroth looked down at me again. "Not talking?" he asked when he noticed I hadn't answered his question, the amused smirk still on his face. "Shame. You have such a beautiful voice."

_Why does everything he says sound like he's flirting?_ I thought, keeping my mouth shut. _Wait. He's still talking. I'd better listen._

"I know a way to hear you speak again," Sephiroth continued, waving his hand at a silver door a several feet in front of us. "Master Even."

_Even,_ I thought, eyes widening as the door swung open. Even walked into the room, dressed now in a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt, black wristbands reaching from his wrists to his elbows. I would've taken a step forward toward him, but Sephiroth's hands were on my shoulders, preventing me from moving anywhere.

"Em?" Even looked me, his head cocked slightly with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

I wanted to slap him so hard for asking. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked back, trying my hardest to keep from glaring at him.

"Sephiroth said that he had a way to get our parents back," the blonde said.

If I hadn't wanted to slap him before, I sure as hell did now. "Even, you idiot!" I yelled at him, giving him the best glare I could give. "Don't you know who he is?"

"Of course I do," Even replied calmly. "He said he'd bring our parents back if I did what he said."

"Your brother has joined us, Miss Keybearer," Sephiroth whispered in my ear with a small smile. I took one last look at Even, bowing my head with my eyes closed.

*****END*****

**Kinda short. I apologize for that. But I have ideas for the upcoming chapters. It's just a matter of having enough time to type. : )**


End file.
